If the Admiral Had His Way
by writestories315
Summary: It's good to be the Admiral


Title - If the Admiral Had it His Way

Classification - S, H, R (Harm and Mac)

Spoilers - everything up till Surface Warfare

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nor do I admit to owning anything. If I really owned anything do you think it would take me 15 years to pay back my students loans.

Summery - It's good to be the Admiral

Author's Notes - Pure fluff and a light night - Enjoy

_**Originally written 2002 - un-beta**_

* * *

**JAG**

**The Admiral's Office**

"Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered Sir." Mac said as she stood in front of the Admirals desk with Harm already in the room standing next to her.

The Admiral looked at her from his desk, "Good. Do you love Burmby Colonel?"

"Sir?" Mac asked in a very confused voice.

"Yes or no, before you become a major again?" The Admiral said as he stood up from his desk. Mac looked at Harm, who was staring at a spot on the wall behind the Admirals desk. "I don't have all day Colonel." The Admiral said to her.

"No sir." Mac said to him, as she said that it felt as if a weight had been released for her shoulders.

"Good, take off the ring." The Admiral said as he held out his hand.

"Sir?" Mac asked.

"Are you not hearing correctly today Colonel? Take off the ring." She did and handed the Admiral the ring. He placed it in an envelope then opened his door. "Tiner."

"Yes sir." Timer said as he stood up from his desk.

"Mail this PDQ to Australia with our regards." The Admiral said as he threw the package at Tiner. Then closed the door. While Tiner was staring at the package in his hands.

The Admiral turned his attention back to Mac and Harm. He took a deep breath and walked in front of them. "Now I am going to doing this because I care for the both of you. Any questions I ask you are only allowed to answer with a yes or a no. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." They both responded.

"Good. Commander, are you happy now that the Colonel is not going to marry Brumby?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes sir." Harm responded.

"Good. Colonel, are you happy now that you are not going to have to worry about giving Brumby an answer?"

"Yes Sir." she said softly.

"Good. Commander, do you like the Colonel?"

"Yes Sir as a." Harm said as the Admiral interrupted him.

"No, I said only answer with a yes or no." The Admiral reminded Harm.

"Yes Sir." Harm said

"Good. Colonel, do you like the Commander?" The Admiral asked

"Yes sir." Mac said.

"Commander, do you love the Colonel?" Harm stared at his CO, with the deer-stuck-in-the-headlights-look. "I'm waiting" The Admiral reiterated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest

"Yes Sir." Harm said

Mac looked at Harm.

"Colonel, do you love the Commander?" The Admiral asked

"Yes sir." Mac said a little shocked still from Harms announcement.

"Commander, would you like to be in a relationship with the Colonel?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir." Harm said with a slight smile of realization.

"Colonel, would you like to be in a relationship with the Commander?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir." Mac said again in a slightly shocked voice.

"Good." Then the Admiral placed a proud smile on his face.

"Now, I want you two to listen and listen good. You both have the rest of the day off to talk this thing out. You both have admitted that you love each other and that you both want to be in a relationship with the other. Now go to either his place or hers and talk. And I mean talk, don't avoid each other, don't make excuses and don't runaway from each other. Don't think that the rules are going to get in the way, some rules were made to be broken. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." They both said not to sure what to say.

"Good now hold on." Then the Admiral hit his intercom button. "Tiner."

"Yes sir." Tiner responded.

"I want you and Gunny to got the Commanders and Colonels office and gather their briefcases and covers, place the items into their cars and do not ask any questions. Understood."

"Yes Sir." Tiner responded.

Then the Admiral turned back to the two people in front of him. "Now who's place should I call?"

"Sir?" They both said again.

"It's not a matter of trust. I just want to make sure that you two do what I tell you to do. So who's place will you two be at so I can check up on you two?" The Admiral explained to the two of them.

Mac looked at Harm took a deep breath and said, "Mine Sir."

"Good." Then Tiner rang the Admirals office. "Yes Tiner."

"The Commanders and Colonels things are in their cars Sir." Tiner reported.

"Thank you Tiner."

"Yes Sir." Tiner responded then the intercom when dead.

"OK. Do you two have any questions." The Admiral waited and as they both opened their mouths to say something he quickly said, "Good. Now go to Mac's and don't come back until everything is settled. Dismissed."

"Aye-aye Sir." They both said as they stood at half attention. Then they walked out of the Admirals office with him shutting the door behind them.

Both Mac and Harm have a very confused look on their faces. They turn to each other and then turn to Tiner and walk out of office and into the hall.

As soon as Mac and Harm are in the hall the Admiral comes out of his office. Tiner is still watching the door where Mac and Harm just walked out of. "I love being the Admiral." The Admiral says as he watches Mac and Harm get into the elevator.

**The End**


End file.
